TAHMİNLERİMMMM2 nolur oku çok güzel
by untaitunci09
Summary: neler olmuyorki


Jason ise babası Zeus ile Zeus kulübesinde konuştu

ZEUS:Sen en büyük yunan kahramanlarından birisisin seni asla unutmayacağım

Ve oğluna küçük bir kartal sembollü kolye verdi bu sana her zaman güç versin dedi.

Jason kabul edip babasını uğurladıktan sonra Percu ile antrenman yapmak için arenaya giderlerken herkes onları izliyordu. Percu kılıcı dalgakıranı çıkardı Jasonda kendi kılıcını çıkardı. Percu Jason ile berabere gibi kalıyordu Percu en son havaya zıpladı kendi etrafında döndü ve Jasonun karnında derin bir kesik oluştu Jason yere düştü Percu da yanına geldi.

Jason şam olduğunda 7 melezin kapısı çalındı. Kheirondu.7melezi toplantı için çağırdı.Hadesin dünyasında iç savaş çıkmıştı .Bütün ölüler toplanıp Hadesi ağır yaralamışlardı.Hades in dünyasına gideceklerdi.1 araba ayarlamışlardı arabayı Kıvırcık kullanıyordu toplam 8 kişilerdi .Kıvırcık korkuyordu ama belli arabada uyuyakalmıştı ve Hadesi iris mesajı ile görmüştü.Hades gerçekten baygın haldeydi.

Percu bir tanrının bu kadar kötü olduğunu ilk kez görüyordu(PAN dışında).Percu ciddileşti ve birden sarsılmayla uyandı.Hollywood a gelmişlerdi. Arabadan indi Percu ve arkadaşları dağa çıkmaya başladı kendisini ve arkadaşlarını yandaki su dolu gölden su alıp havada su ile yükselmeye başladı şları Percuyu tebrik dünyası için sifreyi söylemediler fakat Percy içinde değişik bir his hissetti. Yere oturdu bütün arkadaşları

ona baktılar Percynin içinden bir ses yere(Babasının sesiydi)ellerini koy dedi.

Percy ellerini yere koydu ve bekledi yer sarsılmaya başladı. Percy Deprem yarattığını anladı.

Girişten girdiler o yıllar önce gördüğü adamdı adama para verip Kayığa bindiler .Percy suyu kontrol etti ve daha hızlı indiler .Önce Bellephron ve bahçesine gittiler

Bellephron galiba Kheironla konuştu ve bizim geleceğimizi biliyordu diye aklından geçirdi Bellephron ile konuşmaya başladı.Hadesin nerede olduğunu sordu ve yola çıktılar Bellephronun dediğine göre Hades antrenman yapmak için gittiği sırada ölü insanlarla savaşırken kılıcı yere düşmüştü ve o sırda onu yaralamışlardı. Yol alırken Annebeth in aklına Luke ve onun sıcak bakışları gelmiş bundan Percuya söz etmemişti derken Annabeth Luke un yer altında olabileceği aklına geldi. Belkide Luke Hadesi yaralayan kişiydi.Çünkü Luke çok iyi kılıç Percudan bile iyi kılıç kullanı durdular Jason galiba geldik dedi.Kıyıda bir sürü ölü vardı ama hepsi bir yeri koruyordu.Büyük bir evi . Başlarında ise Aşil Herkül ve Luke vardı Percu Luke görünce şaşkına döndü.Jason o kim diye sordu Percu anlatı Luke un yaptıklarını Kronos a nasıl dönüştüğünü

ve son anda nasıl bir fedakarlık yaptığını Jason gerçekten pislikmiş dedi . Ama Annabeth hadi başlayalım dedi ve karaya ayak bastı dediki beraber dolaşalım herkes tamam eve doğru koşarak yürüdüler .Percy rüyasında Hadesi gördüğü için Nerde tutulduğunu biliyor gibiydi Jason Leo ve Percy beraber yürümeye başladılar Percy ilk ölüyü öldürdü yere kaydı ve kılıçı sırtının ortasına sapladı Jason ise havaya kendini kaldırdı ve kılıcını aşağı var

gücüyle bir ölü öldürmüşütü Leo ise mekanik bombalar fırlatıp kendini havaya kaldırıp etrafında dönerek ölülerin arasına dalmıştı. Percu ise kendini çok iyi kontrol ederek oradan oraya zıplıyordu ama kılıcının deydiği herkes birkez daha ölümün acısını çok bir şey yapamıyordu ama oda kalabalık ölülerin bulunduğu alana bombalar fırlatıyordu Annabethin sırt çantasında Nektar vardı .en son Luke hadi ben gidiyorum demişti Aşil Franki Herkül Jasonu Luke ise Percuyu öldürmeyi düşünüyordu.

Luke aşağı atladı ve Percunun yanına gitti Luke havaya zıpladı. Percu ise yere kaydı Luke yere düştüğü anda sırtına kılıcı sırtına saplamayı düşünmüş fakat Luke yere Percuya dönük düşmüştü Luke Percuya:Artık eskisinden iyisin ama beni yenicek güçte hala değilsin dedi.

Herkül Jasona saldırmaya başladı zihinleri aynı hamleyi yapmayı planlı Aşil e saldırmaya başladı.Fran le Aşil berabere kalıyordu ama Percy Aşile çarpıcınca Frank bir aslan a dönüştü ve Aşili ağır yaraladı.Frank ile Percy Luke a saldırdı aslan hali ile ileyken Percy bana bırak demişti.Çünkü Luke Percuyi sinirlendirmiş Frank e arkayı işaret etti Frank anladı ve Luke un arkasına geçmiş Luke Franke bakıyorken üzerine atladı. Percu Luke a ölüm acısını tattırdı.Ancak Herkül Jasondan çok daha fazla güçlüydü bu yüzden Percy Jasona yardım etmeyi seç Jasonun kontrol ettiği havaya çıktı .Jason a bakarak nasıl bunun üzerinde uçuyorsun diye sordu Jason ise bilmiyorum ama uçuyorum ben suyu tercih ederim dedi ve atladı . Percy ellerini yere koyup deprem yaptı.Jason kendini daha iyi kontrol etti ama Herkül yere düştü.Percy Frank e saldır Percy Jason ve birlikte saldırmalarına rağmen Herkülü öldürmüş onlarla birlikte geçti. Pıper Hazel ve Annabeth ölmüş ölümlülerle savaşı ül Jasonun ona atlayıp boynunu kesmesiyle öldü.Jason Herkesi alıp Hadesin tutulduğu tahmin ettiği yere götürdü rüzgarıyla . Percy Leo Frank biraz nektar içtiler


End file.
